Jellicle Week June 2012
by LuckyDuck932
Summary: My entry to BroadwayKhaos' contest of the same title.
1. Day One Summer

**Jellicle Week, June 2012. **

**I decided I would participate in ****BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week, where we are given seven prompts to complete in one week. I`ve gotten ahead in NANOWRIMO (National Novel Writing Month), so I decided to spend this week devoted to the contest. **

**The first prompt was summer, and I really wanted to write a dialogue-less little ficlet about memories and summer. Every summer I like to sit out in my yard (regardless if I get eaten alive by bugs), stare up into the sky and the fireflies around me, and think about everything and nothing. It`s wonderful. **

_Summer_

_Munkustrap_

Autumn brought the Jellicle moon and the Jellicle Ball, along with nice, cool weather. When Munkustrap happened to stroll out of the junkyard time-to-time, while he was off duty as the Jellicle Protector, and wander to a near-by park, the beauty of the leaves changing colors amazed him. Winter had snow in store - magical and fun but mostly for kittens who had never experienced such a thing. He personally found it dreadfully cold. Spring had an abundance of new life, with the grass growing greener and flowers and leaves budding. There were always a few brand new litters of kittens around the junkyard, too. But, if he had to think about it, summer was the season Munkustrap liked the best.

Oh, sure, there was that nasty humidity and heat he had to put up with, and the occasional, thunder storm and down-pours, but he always found the weather nice. Not that he was much of a daydreamer, as he was very busy keeping up with his many duties as the Protector of the Jellicle tribe, but every now and again he would cast his gaze up to the sky and admire the clouds as though he was a kitten again. And although the Junkyard was located on the edge of a bustling, hustling part of London, the air always seemed fresher in the summer time.

The nights were spectacular in the summer time, and they were what made Munkustrap love the summer so much. For some reason they seemed starry brighter. The moon, other than the Jellicle Moon of course, never seemed more illuminated.

When day was done and he was sure everyone was back, safe and cozy in their dens, he liked to crawl up onto the highest pile of junk he could find and sit there, eyes fixated on the sky above him. All Jellicle cats had a connection with the moon. Every cat, young or old, would love to sit in its light and look up to it, and Munkustrap was no different.

Then the Jellicle Protector, who was so collected, so focused, would let his mind wander.

Although he was dedicated by day sitting in the moon light relaxed Munkustrap and temporary relieved him of the day`s stresses.

Sometimes he would think about funny things, thing that had brightened his day- a tick Misto performed for the kittens, a joke Pounce let circulate around the yard- and he would smile and chuckle to himself. He loved those memories.

Sometimes it would solely be on his ineffable name, as every cat`s thoughts would occasionally settle on their secretive name.

Others, he would think of his past and some of his own bitter memories- the ones he sometimes wished he didn`t have. A lot of the time when he thought of his memories, it settled his mother, who had abandoned him, his two brothers, her mate, and consequently the Jellicle tribe.

When he looked to the sky, towards the Heaviside layer, he wondered if she was happy there with the Everlasting Cat or if she had been reborn into to a different Jellicle life and if she could no longer remember her hard life in place for a new one.

Sometimes Demeter, his mate, would join him and they`d talk and snuggle up to each other under the glow of the moon. Or they would simply just mull together on their own thoughts while stargazing, content with the silence and beauty of the night. She had a lot to think about herself and her own collection of memories she`d rather not remember. They had talked about it in the past, even before they became mates, but there were some days she`d rather not discuss anything with him.

Although they both had bad memories, they had plenty of good ones, too. And tonight they lay, wrapped in each other`s embrace as they stare at the constellations above them. Every now and again she would yawn and stretch, her leg kicking against his, but he didn`t care. They would just, side-by-side, sit and remember.

They were wrapped in a world of their own, and nothing seemed to matter in the moonlight of the nights of summer.


	2. Day Two Shade

**Day two of Jellicle week! Today`s prompt is shade.**

_Shade_

_The Rum Tum Tugger_

Why was he cursed with being so damn hot?

Tugger didn`t mean sexy by this statement. Oh no, he knew very well that he was the Everlasting Cat`s gift to feline-kind, an Adonis among cats. He was reminded of this every day by the attention her received from his adoring fan-club of kittens and the flirtatious winks given to him by every available queen in the junkyard. What he meant by hot was that he was overheated. And, sadly, it was because of his sexiness that he was dying in the mid-summer heat.

It was both his beloved and (at this time) accursed mane to take the blame for his lethargy in this weather. Every other season but summer, his prized mane was his claim to beauty. It kept him warm in the winters, too, but it wasn`t much help in the summer time. He was a Maine Coon- adapted and evolved to purposely live in the cold winters and mild summers of where his ancestors had lived before him. Not that London every experienced anything too severe in weather, but this summer, they had uncharacteristically long dry spell casted over the city. It had been only a week or so, but to the Rum Tum Tugger, it felt like an eternity.

And it was a time like this drought in the summer time when he envied Cassandra and Exotica, being Abyssinians and having short fur. They looked so comfortable in this heat. Of course, their ancestors had also adapted to where they originated- the scolding deserts of Egypt. Then again, the both of them despised the cold and snow whilst Tugger enjoyed it like a kitten for the first time.

There was nothing he could do but scrounge the junkyard for the slightest bit of shade that would within close distance to everyone else in the junkyard. He didn`t want to miss anything exciting if it happened. His couldn`t stand being out in the sun today, but he also couldn`t stand being completely separated from the rest of the tribe. So, he began his quest to go find adequate shelter.

The oven?

No, although an ironic statement about him being hot. He didn`t like being in there. Despite it being dismembered years and years ago, it still had a bit of an unpleasant odor. Plus, he didn`t like the idea of lying on the racks inside the oven.

Inside the tire?

He was pretty sure his father had already claimed that spot and was down for a nice nap through the mid-day heat.

His own den?

His den was at the corner of the junkyard, and Tugger was unsure he wanted to take the trek his bureau. Besides, if he just went there he was positive that as soon as he got there, he`d want to go back out again.

Bast, where was there any, good shade in the junkyard?

The sound of kittens laughing made Tugger`s ear perk up. He whirled around to face the direction of where the sound was coming from. There, he saw the queen kits all collected together in a toppled over cardboard box with a stick supporting the entrance flap up, creating plenty of shade. In the shade were Jemima, Victoria, Electra, and Etcetera. Didn`t they all look so happy all huddled u, giggling and laughing girlishly about something, sitting on a pillow one of the cats had to stuff inside there?

Collecting all his charisma and swagger he could manage being so hot, he saunter over to the kittens with one of his award-winning smiles planted onto his face and his thumbs interlocked into his belt. He betted his mane must have been a little frazzled, but no matter. He was sure he still looked incredibly handsome like he always did.

"Hey kits," he purred in a fashion that he had formulated to sweet-talk any queen. "What`cha doing here?"

"We made a club-house!" Etcetera exclaimed brightly. "Vicky found this nice, big box and Jemima found this pillow."

"Ah, I see," Tugger drawled, grinning as he took note of the battered old pillow they were all sitting on. "You mind if I join ya?"

"Sure!" Etcetera squealed. Tugger knew he could always depend on his biggest fan.

"_No_," Electra retorted, gently slapping her sister. "It`s not okay if he joins us."

"What, why?" Tugger and Etcetera seemed to say the same thing at the same time. Etcetera giggled at their unison.

"Because we said this was going to be a queens_-only_ club," Electra reminded her sister. "Remember? We all agreed. No toms."

"Yeah . . . but . . .," the queen-kit stammered. "That was about Pouncival and Tumblebrutus and Misto getting on our nerves. Tugger`s different!"

"No, he`s not. He`s a tom too. And if we let him in, then we would have to let all the toms in," Electra explained. "No toms means no toms."

"Oh, but, well, uh. . . . he`s not going to annoy us like Pounce or Tumble," Etcetera tried to rebuttal.

"Rules are rules," Electra said, frowning.

"You sound like Munkustrap." Etcetera pouted, crossing her arms. But then she turned to her beloved Tugger and said, with a bit of sadness in her voice, "I`m sorry, Tuggy. I`m so sorry."

And that left him all alone in their heat- his search for shade fruitless. He started to walk away towards his den, but he was soon stopped by the sound of Mistoffelees voice. "Hey! Tugger!"

He looked up to see the tuxedo cat perched on top of a near-by refrigerator. "Did you get snubbed by the queens?"

Reluctantly, Tugger gave a sigh and said, "Yes, they did." Those words felt awfully new and unfamiliar to him. It was a rare instance when somebody would let him join them or not included him in anything. This was a strange, new first.

"Bet that was a new experience," Mistoffelees said with a chuckle. "But, if it`s an solace, Victoria, my own younger sister, snubbed me, too. And they did the same thing to every tom-kit that wanted to hang out in the shade. So Pounce came up with the idea of having our own club in a bigger box and it being _toms_-only."

Tugger smiled to himself, one of relief. "Are you telling me you have a place with shade and we`re just chit-chatting here?"

Misto laughed and motioned with a nod of his head for the Maine Coon to follow him. Tugger, without hesitation, did. Together they leapt on and off piles of junk to a little clearing away from the one in the center of the junkyard, where they found an even bigger box set out in an identical formation as the queen`s club was. In the box sat Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, and surprisingly Mungojerrie who had strangely separated from his partner in crime and his twin sister, Rumpleteazer. It was the tom to notice that Tugger was without his fan-club. He sat up straight. "Tugger? `Ou got told off by dem queens too?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tugger scoffed, with a bite of heat-induced spite hinted in his voice. "Queens-only, they told me."

"Okay. Don`t bite me head off," Mungojerrie said defensively. "`Ere, Oi`ll scooch over for ya."

The orange tabby did just as he said, making room on the pillow for the Maine Coon to lie down. Pouncival did the same for Mistoffelees.

To Tugger, it felt like fifteen degrees cooler inside the box and he rolled onto his back, sprawling out in relief as he cooled down.

At last he found it. Glorious shade.

**Poor Tugger. I bet he gets so hot in the summer times with that epic mane of his. He would so need some shade. **

**I also loved the idea of the queen kits having a little club that they would want to exclude the toms from, like they ways girls are. I remember being a kid and always having hours of fun by making a club house with my friends out of boxes.**

**Also, I can`t write Mungojerrie`s cockney accent for crap.**

**Read and review! I`m so thankful for the people who reviewed this! Thank you, guys, for your kind words!**


	3. Day Three Human

**Day Three of Jellicle Week! Today`s prompt is "Human", which means that we have to include a human in this story. And it`s a long chapter and about my favorite character- Grizabella. Cookies to anyone who know which ALW musical character the human character is a parody of.**

_Day Three- Human_

_Grizabella_

There were only two things in this world that Selena Ligia loved almost as much herself- the limelight and her Persian cat she affectionately named Pericaliya. Those two things and those two things alone were what she loved almost as much as herself and her talent.

You see, Selena was a singer and she was in no way green to the theatre. She had the London opera houses under her thumb and she barely had to lift a finger with anything anymore. She relished the attention she got, but that hardly left much time to spend time at her flat in Kensington with her cat. Because of her time-demanding line of work, she often brought her cat along with her to rehearsals and during performances; she would keep her feline friend in her dressing room.

Tonight was opening night of a show and Selena Ligia was perched on her little tuffet in her dressing room inside the theatre, using a powder puff to apply blush to her cheeks, thinking of how in how in little more half an hour, the public would be applauding for her as the leading lady of the opera. It was only opening night, but Selena knew very well that why they had a full house tonight. It was because of her.

"Oh, just think Pericaliya, they`ll all be crying my name," she gushed to her grey, pampered cat, who sat on the dressing room`s vanity, watching her master coat herself in her makeup, as if she was carefully observing her and her glamorous habits. "Opening night is my favorite day of all!"

The woman set down the powder puff into the compact of blush and leaned closer to the mirror to examine her handiwork on her eyes, checking on how securely she had glued on her false eye-lashes by fluttering them. She smiled, settling back into her place on the tuffet and sitting straighter.

"Beautiful, just like always. And you look beautiful today, too," Selena commented to her cat, taking note of the little, black bows she had tied around her cat`s ears and the black, diamond-studded collar fastened around her neck with a twinkly little bell at the end. She reached forward and scratched behind Pericaliya`s ears, and the cat purred happily. "Don`t you think you look like a pretty kitty, Pericaliya? Thespis will be all over you tonight! "

What Selena didn`t know that was her cat had a second name (and of course, a third, ineffable name as well). To the Jellicle cats that resided in the junkyard not a far walk from the theatre, Pericaliya was Grizabella and her full title was Grizabella the Glamour Cat. And the cat that Selena called "Thespis", another cat owned by another actor in the company, was called Asparagus, although everyone thought that was a mouthful to pronounce, they called him Gus in the tribe.

Grizabella loved the theatre almost as much as Selena did. Everyone in the company loved her. They would come up to her, pet her tenderly with lovely comments and exclamations."What a beautiful cat you are!" "Such a beauty! My own cat is such a mangy little thing!" Of course, Grizabella was used to it, but none the less she was always elated. Not only did she have the humans adoring her, but pretty much every tom-cat she met.

Although, Grizabella found the toms' affection to be much more satisfying; they liked to give her trinkets. A strand of costume jewelry, swatches of expensive-looking fabric like silk or satin, shiny-little things, the list went on of what adoring males had given to her. Of course, every now and again, some airy-head tom would bestow the gift of a dead, dismembered mouse he had caught for her. Grizabella didn`t have much taste for mice; she was much more accustomed to fresh fish or the occasional duck or grouse Selena would feed her with a side-saucer of cream. It was the thought that counted, wasn`t it?

Gus especially liked to charm her, although in his own unique way. Being raised with an actor and practically living at the theatre, he liked to act and perform and sing. Grizabella was well aware that he was also a member to the feline theatre troupe that had long since been formed in London. So, instead of presenting gifts to her, he liked to enchant her with a song or a little monologue. Of course, he was older than her by a couple of years, so perhaps it was more like a way to entertain a young kitten than a devoted act. No matter. She had heard rumors that he was interested in Jellylorum in the Jellicle junkyard and had also thing for Griddlebone, the leading lady of _Growltiger`s Last Stand_, the play the troupe would be performing in the next couple of months.

A knock at the door of the dressing room, accompanied with a voice, "Miss Ligia, this is your half-hour warning. Half an hour before curtain."

"Don`t rush perfection!" Selena cried back, pausing only momentarily in the application of her lipstick. That was her customary retort, be she was already done with her makeup, anyway. Her hair was done, too. And she was already in her costume. Ready.

"Come here, Pericaliya," she cooed her cat`s first name, scooping up the Persian and holding her affectionately. "Wish mommy good luck, sweet kitty!" Selena scratched behind Grizabella`s ear and gently kissed the top of the cat`s head. Her cat was her good-luck charm, not like she needed any luck though. Luck was for the unprepared. "I`ll be back for intermission before you know it, sweet angel!"

The human put her cat down onto the tuffet of the dressing table and with that, the human left the room to go soak up her so-craved limelight, leaving Grizabella all alone in the dressing room to amuse herself. During rehearsals, her human would keep the door open for her to come and go as she so pleased, but during performance she would lock her into the dressing room and only come back during the fifteen intermission and then after the show.

"What to do? What to do?" Grizabella murmured to herself as she sat on the tuffet, looking around at the dressing room. Selena, of course, had supplied her with all the amusement a cat could ask for with the limitless amount of toys she kept in an open box for the cat. But, she had grown bored of all of them and would much rather had the company of other cats instead of being cooped up in the dressing room until well after midnight.

Grizabella sniffed, catching the smell that she, surprisingly, wasn`t alone anymore. She leapt off of the tuffet and let her nose guide her to where the smell- distinctly feline- was coming from- from under the skirt that surrounded dressing room`s vanity. She crawled underneath it, surprised to find that Gus was under there.

"Gus!" She exclaimed, taken back the cats`s sudden appearance. "How did you ever get here?"

Gus smirked and lifted a section of the skirt around the vanity and pointed to a cat-sized hole in the wall to the outside world. "This has been here forever," he told her. "And you haven`t noticed it?"

"No," she told him, slightly irritated that she had an escape from this dressing all along and could have gotten out long ago. This theatre was a one that Grizabella had never been to before in her life, and it was still relatively new to here and she had yet to explore every nook and cranny of it.; "I didn`t."

"Well, now you know!" Gus exclaimed and smiled. "A bunch of us from the troupe and the tribe are going out to St. James Street to the _Stage and Screen_. I was coming to ask you if you wanted out of here and wanted to join us."

"Of course," Grizabella told the theatre cat at once, without hesitation. She had heard the food at the _Stage and Screen_ was excellent and they had taken a liking to feeding leftovers to the cats in the back-alley behind the club. She also knew very well that St. James street cats were notoriously handsome and well fed, as they lived in the lap of luxury.

And so the grey queen and the brown and white tabby headed through the surprisingly new portal out of the theatre that had been unknown to the queen until recently, out into the back alley way of the theatre, off to St. James Street.

It was not to far a trek from where the theatre was located to St. James Street, only about a four block walk. It was avoiding being trampled on humans that was the big hindrance in the travel, as it always was. It was not quite dusk and therefore a lot of the humans were out and about on the town, just like the two cats.

When Grizabella and Gus arrived they were already a large collection of cats behind the club`s door way in the back alley. She recognized just about everyone there- most of them were Jellicles or cats she had met before while out on the town.

"Gus has finally decided to join us! Ah, there`s the lovely Grizabella in his unexpectedly in his company!" Someone exclaimed brightly, and the queen recognized the voice as Bustopher Jones- the very portly St. James Street cat, who frequented this club the most often as it was the closet to his flat where he resided with his extremely wealth humans. Although Bustopher was a bit younger than she was, Grizabella admitted that she wouldn`t mind becoming his mate. He often liked to spoil her.

The tuxedo tom came up to the queen from where he was standing to greet her like a gentleman, bowing and kissing the paw she had extended. He stood up straighter and asked, "Isn't it opening night at the opera for your human, Grizabella?"

"It is," she answered.

"She just didn`t want to be caged up in the dressing room," Gus explained to the tom, who shook his own paw and tapped him lightly on the shoulder as a greeting.

"Grizabella!" This cry belonged to not just one cat, but two, and both voices belonged to queens. "Grizabella!" The two aforementioned queens ran up to her and hugged her in an un-lady-like fashion, taking Bustopher Jones by surprise that they had come from seemingly-nowhere behind him.

The two queens were none other than Jennyanydots, the young Gumbie cat, and her friend Jellylorum. Both had long since been kittenhood friends of Grizabella, who were the first friends she had really made in the Jellicle Junkyard when her mother brought her there for the first time. Grizabella and her mother had lived a distance away from the junkyard, but every chance they had, they took the journey from their human-home to their one among other cats. Even when Grizabella had been adopted by Selena Ligia, she would travel back to the junkyard to visit with other Jellicles.

"I need to tell you something," Jennyanydots told Grizabella quietly as if she wanted to keep it a secret, but none the less she sounded overjoyed. She was jumpy and clearly excited about something that night.

"Oh, well," Grizabella looked to Bustopher Jones and then Gus and asked to both the toms, "Well you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course," Bustopher said. "I was going to show Gus to the rice-pudding I brought along to this gathering; it is simply divine." And with that, the two toms left the three queens alone and Jenny got back on the matter she had at hand.

"You`ll never guess who asked me to go with him to the Jellicle Ball!" Jenny said.

"Who?" Grizabella asked.

"Skimbleshanks!" The orange tabby exclaimed.

"I thought you would have said Bustopher," Grizabella told her. She knew very well that Skimble and Bustopher were both in a feud over the queen. She was glad that Jenny had been asked by the railway cat over Bustopher, though. It meant that if her friend didn`t have him, she could if she so desired.

"Well, Skimble asked first," Jennyanydots explained. "But Bustopher just might Jelly, here. . . "

Jellylorum scoffed. "Me and Bustopher? Please, I don`t think he has very much interest in little me. Besides, I have my eye on another tom, mind you, but he hasn`t asked me yet. But, let`s keep my love life out of this conversation. You know that Grizabella have so much junkyard gossip to catch up on."

"Yes. But, now the question is, _whose_ going to ask her to the Ball. I have a feeling at least five different toms will take advantage to her being here tonight to ask her!"

Jenny had a valid point. There were certainly a lot of toms at this gathering and she knew that almost all of them thought she was absolutely gorgeous, and some of them were going to gather all the courage they could muster and ask her to the Jellicle Ball.

She was a Glamour Cat and she felt like she was at the top of the world. Everyone adored her and the world was at her feet, not unlike the glamour life that Selena Ligia lived, Grizabella`s human.

**Originally, when I got the prompts, I thought of Grizabella`s owner being a Marilyn Monroe-like actress, but I though having a diva would be a lot more fun. I like to think that Grizabella was really condescending when she was young, and part of that came from the high-society life she had with her owner. I thought it would be an interesting character portrayal. I`m also convinced that she`s a Persian cat, as I see that breed as being, really, the symbol of glamour in cats. That`s just my opinion. **


	4. Day Four Jellicle Tradition

**Day Four of Jellicle Week. Today`s prompt is Jellicle tradition. Now, I admit, I had a tough time with this prompt. For one thing, when I first read it, I didn`t have a clue on what I wanted to write about and today was very busy because I was out and about all day and wasn`t home until around eight, so I didn`t get to write anything. So, this may not be the best chapter ever, but none the less, I hope you enjoy!**

_Day Four- Jellicle Tradition_

_Etcetera and The Rum Tum Tugger  
_

Today was special, Etcetera knew it

When Etcetera woke up that morning, she felt like today was different than usual; she could just sense it in the air of the junkyard. She couldn`t place her paw on it exactly, but there had to be something associated with today than any other day.

She looked around the junkyard. The adults were acting all lovey-dovey around each other. Not that they didn`t already on a day-to-day basis, but today they were more close to their mates than any normal day today. But nobody explained why today everyone was fawning over each other.

As a kitten, she decided to ask her key source of information- Munkustrap. Munkustrap knew just about everything, on any topic. Usually if a kitten had a question about anything, he`d answer it for them. Except where kittens came from. That question, he usually liked to avoid like a Pollicle when a kitten asked that. But no matter, he was the best resource that they the tribe had in the way of knowledge, only rivaling to physic twins Tantomile and Coricopat, who were unapproachable at times because they seemed so quiet and mystic all while being a little full of themselves.

So, Etcetera went in search for the Jellicle Protector, but her searched ended up being fruitless- Munkustrap wasn`t anywhere to be found. Odd, because as the Protector of the Tribe, he seemed like he was always there for them, no matter what.

When she couldn`t find Munkustrap, she went to go find Jennyanydots. The Gumbie Cat had become a self-appointed aunt to all of the kittens of the Tribe, giving them motherly advice and a hug when they needed it. She was well-loved by everyone, young and old, because of her practical and helpful wisdom, but it also helped that she often liked to bring in little treats for everyone. Her mate was Skimbleshanks, and often the railway cat was away, running the train like he always did, so she seemed to have limitless time to answer questions if Munkustrap was too busy to answer them.

Much to Etcetera`s disappointment, she found Jennyanydots gone and busy as well.

So who was the kitten to ask, but the closet pair of cats she could find on the walk back from Jenny`s den to her own- Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer who were strolling along, whistling. The burglar twins were pretty knowledgeable themselves- because of their quite frequent trips out of the junkyard and into London- their human home was in Victoria Groove, after all.

"Mungojerrie!" She called, trying to get the tom`s attention. "Rumpleteazer!"

The pair of twins stopped for her. "Oi, Etcetera!" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "Top of the mornin' to ya!"

"I have to ask you something," she told them.

"Anthin'," Rumpleteazer said.

"What`s today?" Etcetera asked.

"I think it`s Tuesday," Mungojerrie told her. He looked to his sister. "Aye, what do ya think the date is, Teaze?"

"No, no, I mean, is there any special going on today," Etcetera corrected herself.

"Well it be Tribe Day today!"

"Tribe Day?" Etcetera echoed.

"Yeah, it`s a day where us Jellicle Cats show one another how we much we appreciate each other," Rumpleteazer told the kitten. "It`s a lot like them `uman`s St. Valentine`s Day, only it don`t have to be your mate. It can be your friend or your family, or anyone, really. `Jerrie gave me some nice jewelry `e found." She held her paw to her neck as if to show off the piece she wore. Today, as Etcetera now noticed, Rumpleteazer wasn`t wearing her typical stand of stolen Woolworth pearls around her neck, but rather a long golden chain with a red-hued jewel at the end of it.

"Can it be anyone?" Etcetera asked. "Anyone at all?"

"Anyone who ya feel like deserves appreciation," Mungojerrie informed her.

Etcetera certainly knew which cat she appreciated most, and today she was going to make it his best Tribe Day ever!

"Hey! Hey, Tugger! Hey!"

The Maine Coon was currently sunning himself on a tire, fantasying about filling a whole human bathtub in cream- the subject of a peculiar dream he had the other day during a cat-nap. He liked to get his sunning in during mid-morning, before the sun got too hot and there was still a nice breeze in the air. He opened his eyes and found Mistoffelees staring at him.

"Yes, Misto? What is so important to interrupt my day-dream?" Tugger sat up straight, so that he was at eye-level with the younger tom.

"Today`s Tribe Day!" Misto told him.

"So it is," Tugger noted coolly. "So it is."

"I got you a present!" Misto stepped aside and with a simple wave of his paws, the magician managed to conjure up what looked like a human food can with a bright red ribbon tied around it into Tugger`s hand.

"Hey! That`s a really nice can, Misto," Tugger joked. "I shall treasure it always-"

"Tugger, you have to open the can, it`s like the wrapping," the magical tom corrected his friend. There was a slight groove that Tugger assumed he had to pull up on in order to open inside to find his gift.

_BAM!_

Something jumped out of the can and flew right towards Tugger.

"EVERLASTING CAT!" He exclaimed, jumping away and throwing the can in shock. Mistoffelees, however, was all but doubling over in laughter, so much so that he was hardly breathing.

"What in Heaviside was that?" Tugger yelled at his laughing friend, who was trying to heave in deep breaths of air through laughs. Disgruntled, the coon watched his friend roll around on the dirt ground, exclaiming, "You should have seen your face!"

Finally when the tuxedo was up and breathing normally again, without laugh, Tugger demanded, "What was that for?"

"It was a prank!" Mistoffelees told him. "I saw some humans had it at the magic shop and I wanted to re-create it for you!"

"I thought you were my best friend," Tugger said.

"I am!"

"Friends don`t scare the bloody Everlasting Cat out of each other! I would have expected something like this from Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer or Pounce-"

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger, I was just kidding around! Look inside the can," Mistoffelees instructed his friend.

Rum Tum Tugger did as he was told and pulled out what looked like spiffy, bright new leather collar with spikes across the front. "You`re old one was losing some of the spikes, so I thought I would get you a new one," Mistoffelees explained.

Despite the big scare that had come with the present, Tugger couldn`t help but smile to himself as he examined the collar. "Thanks, Misto," he said. "Although I could have done without the prank."

"No, that was kind of necessary," Misto said. "Now I don`t need anything from you for Tribe`s Day. Your reaction was plenty."

Etcetera`s search for the best Tribe Day present ever for the Rum Tum Tugger was baring little fruit. She had searched high a low for something he would adore, but she wasn`t finding anything. At first, she thought a nice, big, succulent rat would be nice, but she wasn`t the most skilled huntress and had much to hunting as she was only a kitten. So, she thought trinkets. But she decided against it when she couldn`t find anything suitable to express her admiration for the tom enough in the junkyard when she dug through pile after pile of junk discarded by humans.

What was she to do?

She had nothing for Tugger and she had looked all over the place.

Until, an idea stuck her right then and there, in the middle of the junkyard clearing. And it required the assistance of the couple of cats who had informed her of the tradition in the first place.

After recovering from what felt like cardiac arrest with Mistoffelees' little prank, Tugger decided to go on a walk, wearing the new collar his friend had given him with pride. When he saw his reflection in any surface, he smiled to himself, running his paw through his head-fur. He looked stunning.

Bombalurina sauntered up to her mate, who was too busy admiring himself in a large shard of broken mirror to notice her, with her usual playful, sexy air about her although she seemed to have much more swagger to her today. She leaned against him, looking at both their reflections in the mirror.

"Hiya, tiger," she purred as she pawed the fur on his arm. "Havin' a good Tribe Day?"

"Pretty good," Tugger told her and pointed to the brand-new collar around his neck. "Misto gave me this, but he had to scare me with a human prank before he did so, the little rascal. Other than that, yes, I`m having a good Tribe Day"

"That`s good," Bomba said. She reached up and played with the fluff that made up Tugger`s exquisite mane. "But, you know. It`s going to get even better. I have my own Tribe Day present for you." She then motioned for Tugger to lean closer to her, so that his ear was the level of his mouth. She whispered something into it, and instantly Tugger`s eyes light up like fireworks.

A puckish, almost devilish, grin spread across his face as he told her, "Oh, I can`t wait to unwrap that!"

"Tugger!"

The voice that called his name belong to a kitten, and none other than the kitten called Etcetera, also known as the founder and president of his fan-club. She was almost sprinting up with him, carrying what looked like a glass bottle with her with a ribbon slapped on. "Tugger! " When he reached him, she was panting and heaving as though she had been running a long, long way. "I have. . . a … Tribe Day present," she gasped, taking in breaths as she then held up the glass bottle for him. "For you!"

"Aw, Etcetera, how kind of you!" Tugger said, examining the bottle. "What is it?"

"Cream! I had to go get some from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who I then had to find it with them," the kitten explained. "I know it`s your favorite!"

The Maine Coon grinned even more, as if he didn`t already have one from Bombalurina`s present. "You`re a sweet little thing," he told her and that alone would have made the kitten melt, he did something she wasn`t really expecting.

He learned forward so he was her height and gave her a quick little kiss on her cheek.

Etcetera just about all but fell over, giggling like a lunatic right on the ground. As far as she was concerned, this was the best Tribe Day ever!

She didn`t know who had thought it up, but she needed to remember to thank the cat who came up with this wonderful Jellicle tradition!

**I love Etcetera`s obsession with Tugger. It`s fun to write for a fangirl like her. **


	5. Day Five The Night Sky

**Day Five of Jellicle Week! Today`s prompt is, "There`s something about the night sky; can`t you see it?" I decided to write about Jemima, who is one of my favorite queens, perhaps my third after Grizabella and Rumpleteazer.(Although, it`s really hard to choose!) I think her parts of any song are lovely (and I don`t care if she was dubbed in the filmed version) and she is very wise for being such a young age, from what I can tell from her parts of "Moments of Happiness" and "Memory". **

_Day Five-"There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?"_

_Jemima_

"_Moonlight, moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you. . ."_

All cats, big or small, young or old, Jellicle or other, have a connection the moon and the night. It is something they are born with, something pulsating inside them that makes them compelled to be out during the nighttime, something that has been in their blood since their wild, untamed ancestors existed before humans domesticated them. It started with being nocturnal hunters when they were feral creatures, but after centuries and centuries of domestication and with so many cats today being in the lap of luxury as house pets and fed out of ceramic bowls rather than using their own wit, their ties still remain strong and unbreakable with the moon and the night-sky. They were creatures of the night time.

Jellicle cats in particularly, were drawn to the moon not just because of their ancestral reasons, but because the Jellicle Moon every autumn brought their most scared and time-honored traditions of the Jellicle Ball and Jellicle Choice.

The moon and the night, aside from being the point of day where they were the most active, brought a deep sense of faith and mystic into the minds of the Jellicle cats. The moon seemed to bring the closer to the Everlasting Cat, and served as a reminder of the Jellicle Choice and of the cats before them chosen for it, up in the Heaviside layer. Night was a source of remembering them, and although the cats may have missed their friends and family who where up there and felt a twinge of mourning every now and again, they were comforted in the knowledge of the Heaviside that kept their loved ones and the bad, bitter memories of their lives were washed away and the moments of happiness were with them.

It was quite philosophical, the Heaviside layer and the night-sky, and along with their third, ineffable effable name, the Jellicle cats liked to contemplate it. What it meant to them. Where it was exactly. If they would somehow make it there and received what was considered a great honor in the tribe. What rebirth truly meant and what was it like to be reborn into a brand new life, their memory of their previous life almost completely wiped.

Jemima was a bright kitten, everyone in the tribe agreed. She could be wise beyond her years. Despite being the smallest and youngest of the group of kittens of her age, she had wisdom unexpected for one so young. Under her big, innocent eyes, there lay a sensible mind that held knowledge of things beyond her life experience. Her life thus far, as being only a kitten, was truly devoid of the pain and suffering that many of the adult cats had been trialed with and yet she seemed like she could understand those things. How she could was a mystery to many Jellicles.

Under the moon, she sat like usual with her kitten friends- Victoria, Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus- on top of a thick, knitted blanket that Jennyanydots had laid out for them to rest upon in the moonlight. Many of the kittens were weary from the day of playing around the junkyard, and they were staring to doze off as they looked up to the sky, although a lot of them had much more interest in playing with each other`s tails than the sky that night.

Jemima looked up, her neck stretched to look to the heavens.

It was so big, so vast, and so full of stars on that night. It made her wonder about the tales she had been told by Munkustrap, her parents, and other adults around the junkyard. When they were hustling and bustling about to try and prepare for the most recent Jellicle Ball, which the kittens were not allowed to be attending to until next year, they asked questions about _what_ exactly the Ball was about.

They had told them all about the Jellicle Choice and how every year under the light of the Jellicle Moon, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn peaked over the horizon and the moon fell, chose someone worthy of going up, up, up to the Heaviside layer to be reborn by the Everlasting Cat to a different life. Jemima was wide-eyed the whole story, like the other kittens, but because of their youth, it went over a lot of the kitten`s heads and they went off to go play, just like that.

Not Jemima. She was trying to grasp the whole concept of the Heaviside layer and rebirth. It amazed her.

Especially, when she thought of cats like Gus, the old theatre cat, who had once, in his glory days, been an actor with the feline trope in London but was now decrepit and suffered from palsy, which caused his paws to shake. His mate, Jellylorum, had to take care of him. Doing the simplest things, like walking, had become laborious for the old cat, and Jellylorum had to be at his side to do so. He could no longer do things like dance or jump or climb things that came to nature for felines; he was too frail. Out of everyone in the tribe, Jemima thought that he should be the next one sent to the Heaviside layer.

Now, looking up to the night sky and seeing the full, light-up moon accompanied by the ever-twinkling stars, she thought of such things and was revering to it.

Wistfully, she said aloud to her friends, "There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?"

"It`s pretty, isn`t it?" Electra said, yawning as she stretched herself on all fours.

"Oh, it is. But I wasn`t thinking about how pretty it looks," Jemima told her. "I was thinking about the Heaviside Layer and how it`s in the sky."

"The Heaviside layer?" Victoria echoed.

"Mhm." She nodded. "Where all the old cats go to be reborn. Isn`t that incredible? That we Jellicle get a chance at a new life, a second chance, to right the wrongs of our past life? Doesn`t that. . . make you feel small?"

"We are small," Etcetera told her.

"Well, yes," Jemima agreed, her eyes still fixated on the sky. "But, doesn't it make you feel small compared to the Everlasting Cat."

"Mungojerrie said the Everlasting Cat is really big," Pouncival added. "We must all look like kits compared to him, even Bustopher Jones!"

Jemima sensed that her friends weren`t exactly sure of what she was talking about. Perhaps it never really crossed their minds; there were a lot of things to occupy them, anyway. But, she couldn`t help but feel like she was drawn to the night sky for of reasons other than just its beauty, that there was something more to it, a deeper meaning, because of the Heaviside layer and Everlasting Cat.

There was something about the night sky, and Jemima could see it.

**I guess these are my musings about the aspect of Cats dealing with the Jellicle Choice and the Everlasting Cat, as it is the biggest (and according to the option in my family, the only) plot. And, as much as I love Grizabella and think she was worthy of the Heaviside, I admit, Gus should have gone. I skip his song because I can`t watch it without tearing up. 9Knowing that there was Growltiger`s Last Stand supposed to be in the middle of that heart-wrenching song helps if I ever went to see it live and the production didn`t omit the number.) John Mills, you were a brilliant Gus to make me, who didn`t cry at Titanic or The Help, sob. Actually, I think of my neighbor`s cat, Tiger, when I think of Gus. Tiger is about seventeen years old now, and is now completely deaf as well as being so thin I can see his spine and balding all over. Poor dearie. **


	6. Day Six Dead Grass

**Day Six of Jellicle Week! Aw… does that mean I only have one more to write? I`ve had fun writing these and getting all the lovely reviews from you guys. Today`s prompt is dead grass, and this is a bit of humorous one and contains some ideas I had for one-shot I`m working on about Misto`s kittenhood. Enjoy!**

_Day Six- Dead Grass_

_Mistoffelees_

"Do it again, Misto!"

That seemed to be the cry that would carry of the junkyard these days, encouraging the tuxedo kitten to levitate that piece of garbage, make Bustopher Jones' spoon disappear into thin air, make his fur sparkle like hundreds of stars one more time. With Mistoffelees newly discovered magical abilities, he was slowly learning how to do tricks and wondrous things that seemed to baffle the residents of the Jellicle Junkyard, especially his new found entourage of kittens who wanted to see what he would do next.

Truth be told, no one, not even Mistoffelees, knew of the kit`s magical powers until recently. It was someone a surprise. The tom-kit had been orphaned after his mother passed away, along with his sister Victoria, and currently resided with their uncle and one of few living relatives, Bustopher Jones on St. James Street. No one really knew that there were traces of magic in the family for a long while, until recently. Well, it certainly took old Bustopher by surprise when he found his nephew was a conjurer!

Nobody could really explain it, but Old Deuteronomy proclaimed Mistoffelees' magical abilities to be a gift from the Everlasting Cat. He confessed he had seen it before, with his own son Macavity, but much to their dismay, he had gone down the wrong path in life and used his powers for evil instead of good. The Jellicle Leader also said that, with the right guidance, Mistoffelees could be just as powerful as Macavity, if not more.

Tantomile and Coricopat also seemed to have mystic abilities, but not those of Mistoffelees or Macavity, but of physic and future telling. Despite not having similar abilities, they both agreed to become mentors of sort into harnessing his powers and using them for good.

So, with the supervision of the twins, the magician was starting to get a firmer reign on his powers, but they were mostly for his own amusement- and that of the kittens.

They were all gathered in little patch of grass at the far-end of the Junkyard, all collected together, for a little impromptu magic show Mistoffelees had made up. The crowd was made up mostly of the collection of kittens, but the Rum Tum Tugger had decided to join them, standing a little distance behind where the kittens were sitting. Perhaps he was the slightest but jealous that his friend was now receiving a lot of attention these days from his fan-club, but Misto knew that Tugger was always amazed with what the conjurer could do.

"Can you make that cork disappear again?" Electra cried out.

"And then reappear behind Tugger`s ears!" Her sister, Etcetera added.

"No, no. Make that bottle spin around again!" Victoria said.

"Can you make that rainbow come out of the can?" Jemima asked, pointing to a near-by tin-cup.

"How about a new trick?" Tugger asked.

That caught Mistoffelees' attention. "A new trick?" He echoed.

"Yeah, we`ve seen all the ones the kitten requested," Tugger said, with a casual shrug. "Can you do anything else."

"Well. . . " There had been a new trick he was trying to work on when he wasn`t busy or showing anyone the tricks he had already master and gained proficiency with. He was just trying to learn it, though. He had yet to perfect the trick. "There _is_ something I`ve been working on. But. . . I really don`t know if I should really do it., I mean, I`m not really practiced."

"C`mon Mistoffelees! Oh, please, please, please Misto! Do it for us!" The kittens chorused, mewling and pawing at him to get attention. Tugger just looked at him, hoping that his eyes would try to waver the tom-kit`s opinion and show them all the brand-new trick.

Perhaps he relished all this new attention over his magic he got, so Mistoffelees gave in.

He sighed and said, "Alright, I`ll do it." He breathed in and tried to focus on the trick he had been learning. Because of how knew and foreign it was to him, he really needed to forget everything around him, forget the audience patiently sitting before him and watching his every move. He needed to concentrate on the magical energy flowing inside him, and direct it to his fingertips.

He felt himself stand on the balls of his paws and thought solely on magic. Taking a deep breath he shot his hand forward, away from the kittens and the crowd assembled and though of how he would make lighting shoot out of his fingertips.

_ZAP!_

His magic did just as he had wanted to it to do and a cloud of smoke formed where he had set the lighting on.

The kittens cheered for him, amazing and awestruck that his magic had done that, calling his name. Mistoffelees couldn`t help but have a grin ear-to-ear as he bowed before them. "Thank you, thank you very much," he gushed.

"I give you, the_ magical_, the _marvelous_ Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger exclaimed, lavishly stepping up and using his hands to exhibit the tom.

"That`s a nice stage name, Tug," Misto commented, he had never heard it before.

"Isn`t it? I thought of it myself. I think you could use something like a stage name or something to make you sound more professional," Tugger explained. "Besides, I think it sounds really-"

"_Everlasting Cat! Misto! The grass has caught on fire!"_

At once, Tugger and Misto whipped their heads around to see that Victoria was the one yelling, and flailing her arms at a blaze starting to form.

The kittens all screamed and panicked, running off the patch of grass and leaping onto the closet piece of junk around them to be safe.

"Everlasting Cat!" Misto exclaimed and he himself started to panic.

"Can`t you put it out?" Tugger asked.

"With what?"

"I thought you could conjure up water or something-"

"I can`t!" Misto said. "I don`t know HOW yet!"

Trying to get over his panic, Misto did the most sensible thing he could and ran from the blazing patch of grass to go find Munkustrap or anyone who could help him extinguished the fire.

He bounded towards the Jellicle clearing where he found the Jellicle Protector having a conversation with Skimbleshanks about a matter. Unfortunately, he hadn`t controlled himself and ran directly into the railway cat.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed frantically, staggering back from where he had made the collision.

"Lad! You seemed so panicked. Where`s the fire?" Skimble exclaimed, laughing with a bit of mirth as if that was a jest.

To which, Misto realized it was and said, "I accidently set something on fire with my magic!"

"_What?_" Munkustrap looked at the young tom, his eyes wide with horror as he realized that there was chaos in his junkyard.

Luckily, perhaps a trait he acquired with becoming the Jellicle Protector, Munkustrap handled it well, and ordered people to do this and that like a well-trained general. Somehow, he managed to get water to be poured on the burning patch of grass and the fire was put out and the kittens were safe.

After the fire-scare was over, they left to recoup in the main clearing in the junkyard, but all young Mistoffelees could do was stare at the area that he had burned, as he sat on top of the hood of a near-by car.

He never knew he was capable of such a thing. He more powerful than he thought he was, and in a sense, that frightened the young tom.

All he could see him was a sign of what he was capable of, and what he could become in the form of patch of dead grass.

**Misto is like Tim the Enchanter from Monty Python and the Holy Grail during the song "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees", blowing things up unnecessarily. (If you don`t know who Tim the Enchanter is look him up! Or the whole movie!) I thought it would interesting to write a fic when Misto was a kitten and was learning how to use his magic and there were a couple mishaps (where nobody gets hurt!)**


	7. Day Seven London Skyline

**Day Seven of Jellicle Week! My final one, too, with the prompt today being the London Skyline. And which notorious couple `a cats do you think are most apropos for this? None other than the cat-burglar duo Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer! I **_**love**_** them together, perhaps because they remind me so much of my little sister and me. I also did my homework with the London areas I mention. Which is good because I`ll be going to London in 2014 on a school trip! I don`t know where we`re all going to in the city, but if I happened to make it to St. James Street or Victoria Groove, I`ll start humming Cats songs. (But even if I **_**don`t**_** make it there, I`ll probably still be humming Cats songs.)**

_Day Seven- London Skyline_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_

Although the dynamic duo Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer made their home in Victoria Groove, they liked to pull jobs in other parts of London. They liked to go through all of Kensington, but sometimes they would venture as far as St. James Street. It was a bit of a trek, but they never seemed to mind. The reward, the exquisite food of the many clubs on the street along with all sorts of odd little luxuries they managed to heist, was worth it. Sometimes they enjoyed making it as far as Westminster, as they where they were tonight.

The owners of the home were out for the night, and with nobody home, it made the twins' job all the easier. Especially, when they realized that there was a Pollicle door around back. They were notoriously good at breaking in, but they admitted they liked to heist places the best that made it so easy. The two cat-burglars snuck in with no trouble at all.

A quick sniff in the area, they realized that although there was indeed a door for a Pollicle, there was no Pollicle currently residing in the home. Good- being cat burglars and all, they had their fair share of run-ins with Pollicles. One of the most recent ones was just a couple of weeks ago when they happened to run into a nasty little Pom who yapped at them and nearly blew their cover.

Breaking in was one of the hardest part, but the actually stealing was their favorite and made sneaking in all the more worth it.

Mungojerrie was rummaging through a chest of drawers, digging through countless thickly-knitted winter vests. Although he had no use for wearing one of course, they did provide warmth and the cat liked to use them to line the inside of his den during the winter months. Jerrie was looking for practical things to steal, things he and his sister needed, although he was guilty of pulling jobs for his own pleasures.

Rumpleteazer, on the other-hand, was much more interested in things of frivolous nature and she was on top of the drawers, leaning against an open jewelry box while trying to decide which one of the countless necklaces she liked the best. She often stole items like jewelry or pretty little things that caught her eye and attention.

She giggled to herself as she paraded around the top of the drawers, modeling a little diamond-encrusted necklace in the mirror. She had once heard that diamonds were a queen`s best-friend, and although she admitted she much rather preferred a strand of Woolworth pearls, she loved how this necklace looked on her.

She slid it off her neck and into the pillow-case it went. Because she had been warned by her twin brother not to take heavy things because it would be a long walk back to the junkyard, she decided that she would only add two rings, one strand of pearls in a pinkish hue, and a couple shiny pence pieces she found scattered around the top of the drawers to the bag.

Rumpleteazer went to the edge of the drawers and looked down at her brother and partner-in-crime. "You ready, Jerrie?" She asked.

"`Old on, there, Teaze," Mungojerrie told her. He was trying to decide whether to take the brown vest or the olive-green one. He liked the coloring more on the green one, so he crammed it into the pillow case and gave his sister a motion for her to jump down.

Gracefully, the orange tabby leapt down off the drawers and helped her brother push in the chest of drawers. Once they were done, they crept out of the bedroom and through the long hallway to the stairs that lead to the foyer.

"Wait!" Rumpleteazer stopped in her tracks, causing her brother to nearly crash into her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught notice of balls of yarn sitting in a basket in a room with the door open wide.

The sister turned to her brother. "Shouldn`t we get mum some yarn or somethin'?"

"Guess so," Mungojerrie agreed, thinking of their mother Jennyanydots who would greatly appreciate the gift of a ball of yarn to craft with. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer mostly took for themselves and, when they were working for him, Macavity`s wellbeing. But, they would sometimes get something for someone else in the tribe.

So, Mungojerrie snatched a ball of yarn in a grey hue for his dear, old mother the Gumbie Cat, tossing it inside his pillowcase with the winter vest, one container of herring, some nice gold cufflinks that had caught his attention, and a can of tuna he had stolen before heading back to Teazer to go down the stairs, through the foyer, to the icy with being uninhabited kitchen, and out the Pollicle door. Back to the Jellicle junkyard they would go to proudly dig through their newly collected loot.

The two cat-burglars made their way through Westminster, and with the aid of their keen sense of direction and knowing the city so well, they began their walk home after their very successful heist.

Rumpleteazer looked up for a moment, clutching her pillowcase tighter in her paw. "Oh," she breathed, as she looked at the view she had of the London skyline from where they were walking. It was remarkable, absolutely breathtaking.

She could resist the urge but to sprint over to the near-by river, leaping onto the thick railing that separated her from the water to get a better view of the city on the other side of the river. Jerrie, a bit disgruntled by his little sister`s sudden take off and distraction, decided to join her as she sat there and sighed.

"Ain`t it beautiful, Jerrie?" She said with a wistful sigh.

Night in London was a sight to behold, Rumpleteazer admitted. She rather liked being out in it, doing what she did best. Certainly, the occupation or burglars (and many of their other varying occupations for that matter) required the twin duo to be out and about in the city. Boastfully, she liked to proclaim that she practically had the streets of London committed to memory like the back of her paw. She loved her line of work because of being able to see this city.

"Sure is, Teaza," he told her. Although he had been slightly annoyed with his sister just moments before, he couldn`t help but join her at admiring the city, grinning to himself.

Mungojerrie enjoyed the city, too. There seemed to always be something new to discover or see. That reason took a lot of credit why he and his sister decided to break out the junkyard and go discover London on their own terms and then fell into burglary, which meant that every new job they did, they got to explore more and more of the city they lived in.

To Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, there was one thing they could both agree on: there seemed to be no greater gem than the London skyline.

**That Pom mentioned in this chapter? I guess that`s a little heads-up to my own dog, who is a Pomeranian (although she isn`t yappy unless she`s around other dogs or my bird.) **

**Well, looks like this ends Jellicle Week June 2012 for me! I`m so thankful to everyone who review this! I was apprehensive because I was so new to fandom, but you guys helped me get motivated to write some more Cats fics in the near-future. Thank you all for your support!**

**-LuckyDuck**


End file.
